Meant to Be
by Veggie'sBlueBabyBulla
Summary: Bulma starts working at Ouji Enterprises. Everything is going great until she catches the eye of her handsome boss...What will happen? R
1. Chapter 1

_Bulma's POV_ '

I nervously smoothed down my jet black pencil skirt and adjusted my favorite ivory blouse. A sweat bead trickled down the back of my neck slowly as I shifted in the uncomfortable waiting room chair. 'Why am I So nervous'? "Bulma Cai Briefs?" ,called a short round red head. "Mam "? I asked shyly. The round woman walked up to me and pulled me up by my arm. "Follow me", she more like commanded than asked. I rolled my eyes but followed anyway. The round woman led me down a long hallway both our heels clicking against the marble floor. She stopped me in front of a big black door. "Now dearie, this is Mr. Ouji's office, good luck", and with that she walked away her heels clicking. I took two deep breaths and patted down my curly blue hair. 'You can do this'. I knocked twice. A skinny blonde with big boobs and blue eyes opened the door. "Hello I'm 18 , Mr. Ouji's assistant, and you are?" I smiled shyly. "Bulma Briefs ,I'm here for a job interview." She nodded excitedly, "Oh yes, Come in." She opened the door further revealing a huge office desk with two chairs, with a laptop ,and a window with a beautiful view of the city. She smiled warmly at me and ushered me to sit down. "Something to drink ?",she asked politely. I nodded," coffee with sugar". She nodded and went to fetch my coffee. She came back a minute later with my steaming coffee. "Mr. Ouji just buzzed me. He will be back in a minute". I sat there for a few minutes conversing with 18 and taking small lady-like sips of my coffee. All of a sudden the door swung open revealing a man with bronze skin, flame black hair and dark eyes, dressed in a dark suit. "Damn Gero, what an idiot, 18 is this woman here yet?", he spoke gruffly. 18 was about to reply when I answered for her. "Yes, I am here." I got up to shake his hand ,but he ignored it and walked around the desk to sit down across from me. I narrowed my icy blue eyes, 'how rude' I thought. "Woman what's your name and what do you want to have to do with my company?"

I gave a small smile. "My name is Bulma Briefs. I am the daughter of Teddy Briefs, founder of Capsule Corp., I am here because I want to invest in your science division with my inventions. I am a genius after all." He smirked darkly. "Woman you sure are cocky. Why don't you invest in your fathers company instead?" I sipped my coffee nervously, swallowing uneasily at the dark eyes that was watching my every move. "My father has our company covered. I would like to help other companies with my intellect ,since we have so many inventions and stocks already." He nodded. "Well I'm Vegeta Ouji, owner of Ouji enterprises, if you can't already tell". I nodded slowly waiting for him to finish. "Your hired you start at eight tomorrow don't be late." He snapped two thick fingers ,"18 lead her out, and Woman have a good night." I gave him a dazzlingly smile, "likewise". I then let 18 lead me out. "See you tomorrow", she told me happily. I nodded and walked away while mentally 'happy dancing and cheering'.

* * *

Once I got in my car, I squealed happily and pulled out my I phone and called my loving boyfriend.

"Yamcha, I got the job! ….Yes! …..I know!…I am so excited…..your coming over?…..alright…love you too later…" I hung up and pulled out the company garage, tires squealing. Once I got to my penthouse, I opened the door instantly smelling Chinese food. "Yammy ,is that you"? ,I asked following the smell out onto the balcony. Once I reached the balcony. I gasped there was my sweet boyfriend with my favorite food and some roses. I smiled lovingly. "Yamcha, this is beautiful," I said taking the roses. He pulled out a chair for me and gestured for me to sit down. I sat down slowly. He then took the chair across from me. "Bulma, I'm so proud of you, you deserved that job." I laughed, "just luck". We began eating. I moaned once I popped some orange chicken in my mouth. "This is delicious." Yamcha laughed joyfully while chewing on some fired rice. His face then turned serious, "Bulma , There is something important I want to ask you". I looked up from my orange chicken. "Hmmmm?" He took my hand getting me to stand up. "He then slowly got down on one knee still holding my hand. My eyes widening, I watched him. "Bulma Cai Briefs, you mean the world to me. Your beautiful, intelligent, And everything I've ever wanted. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" I stood there shocked with tears in my eyes before I Pounced on him crying. "Gee Bulma, is that a yes?' he laughed. I nodded happily crying. He slipped the beautiful ring on my finger then kissed me deeply. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip begging for entrance. I opened my mouth accepting. He then picked me up and headed to my room the food completely forgotten. 'I never felt more complete ',I thought while he kicked my bedroom door open.

* * *

_Well wow! Cai means feminine I like that name cause its really exotic but anyway. Everyone thinks Yamcha is a dirty cheater. But personally, I think he is a real sweetie. So yeah!_

_Thanks for reading. ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yamcha's POV_

* * *

I woke up finding my little blue haired angel sleeping peacefully on my chest. I smiled Happily, 'things couldn't get any better'. I slowly moved her tiny naked body off my chest and bent down to retrieve my black silk boxers. I stumbled into the kitchen to make me and Bulma some black coffee. With that done, I turned around to make us some toast and eggs.

* * *

_Bulma's POV_

* * *

I groaned when the sunlight that streamed through my cream curtains hit my face. I turned my neck, which sadly had a horrible cramp, to look at the clock on my night stand that blinked six thirty in blinking blue numbers. I shuffled into the spacious kitchen smelling freshly brewed coffee while looking for my new fiancé. "Hey babe," Yamcha greeted happily picking me up and swinging my around. I smiled brightly and locked my lean pale legs around his strong waist. He chuckled and set me down on the granite counter my legs still wrapped around him. He reached over and picked up a buttered piece of toast. He then popped it into my waiting mouth. I chewed slowly while he lovingly kissed my forehead, nose, and cheeks. "I love you", he whispered in my hair sending chills down my spine. "I love you too, Yamcha" ,I replied truthfully. He exhaled heavily, then pulled back and looked warmly at me. "Lets eat".

After breakfast, I went to my room to get ready. I went to my walk-in closet and pulled out a navy blazer with a matching skirt and a white tank top with navy pumps. I then made my way to my bathroom to shower. Turning on the water ,I shivered as the hot water hit my soft cold skin. I was lathering my mint shampoo into my hair when my new fiancé popped his head into my shower. "Bye babe, I'm off to work. Don't forget I'm picking you up after work ",he then left but not before giving my lips a soft tender peck. I finished my shower quickly, fixed my hair and makeup, got dressed, brushed my teeth, and then I was out the door grabbing my purse on the way out to my blue BMW.

Once again in the dull waiting room I was in yesterday, I made my way up to the front desk seeing the round woman from yester day. "Hey you, I got the job", I told her excitedly excepting praise. I got nothing of the sort. She just grunted and pulled my arm like she did yesterday to the elevator. 'What a bitch' ,I thought angrily. Once the elevator opened, I met eyes with someone familiar. "18 hey" ,I greeted lamely. "Hello Bulma", 18 replied monotone waving away the round woman like a knat. "Follow me". I followed her to another elevator. Once in the elevator, she turned to me. "We have a formal ball coming up for the company. You have to be present." I nodded dumbly, 'A ball ?'I thought shocked. "Anyways Bulma, here we are." She walked me out of the elevator to a big white door.

"Bardock, Goku, open up ",18 screeched loudly whapping on the metal door and hurting my ears.

A few thumps came from inside. "Dammit 18, you scared us", chuckled a man with dark hair sticking out five different directions. 18 giggled, "Bulma this is Goku Son he works in the science division along with his dad." Goku and I shook hands never breaking eye contact. "Well Goku, I have to go get Mr. royal pain in the asses coffee ,later. And have fun Bulma" ,18 said sarcastically. Goku chuckled," Later 18". Goku turned to Bulma. "You get to meet my dad ,Krillin ,and Enzo. You also get to see a few of our inventions." He wrapped an arm around my waist and walked me down a short hall. "Here we are' ,he then swiped a card making the heavy door open. I was met with dark eyes. I blushed not expecting to be gazed upon like a hawk. I gathered up courage and stepped forward to the identical Goku but he had a scar on his face. "Musta been a lab accident' or so I assumed.

"Hi I'm Bulma Briefs", I told him shyly. He smirked, "I know who you are. I'm Bardock Son, this buffoon's here dad, but I bet you already know that." I nodded while smiling. He then gestured behind him to two men. Both noticing someone looking at them jumped up rushing forward to shake my hand. They both then stopped and looked at each other. A short bald man stepped forward, "I'm Krillin Roshi."

The handsome one with navy hair and eyes stepped forward also, extending his hand "I'm Enzo." I took his hand smiling ,"Bulma Cai Briefs ",I replied telling both of them my name. Goku cleared his throat. "Alright , let's show her some of our inventions."

The group then walked down once again another hall. They then took a left going into an all white room with a table in the middle with a small red box on it. Bardock started talking first, "This is an instant transmission box. You put your hand on it and think about where you want to go and boom your there."

Bulma Smiled happily, "Really cool. I never would have thought of that." Goku raised his head high in pride, "I thought it up."

After I got through exploring a couple more of inventions with the guys ,I sat back in my new office thinking about my day when I got an idea. I got some blue prints and began scribbling. All of a sudden the door slammed open and in sauntered my new boss. "Hello Mr. Ouji" ,I greeted him. He smirked," what's up woman? ,he addressed me informally. "Nothing Vegeta" ,I told him wanting the invention to surprise everyone. He raised a thick black eyebrow, "Woman do not address me with my first name". I narrowed my bright blue eyes. "Where the hell do you get off calling me woman? Which by the way is so freaking sexist. And I can't call you by your name….just wow", I finished with a huff. My jaw hit the ground when the man sitting on my desk actually starting laughing at me. Now I was pissed…..his laughs got louder…beyond pissed ,I growled warning the dark man to stop. He stopped and looked at me, "Did you just growl at me"? I got up from my comfy chair and stalked around the desk with hands on hips stood in front of him. "Yes, your so disrespectful", I seethed. He smirked, and grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. He then put his mouth right next to my ear before purring, "It is you who is disrespectful". I tried to swallow but couldn't with my dry throat. He chuckled hearing the noise. His chuckles alone sent a warm feeling fluttering through my stomach. 'Bulma do something, your engaged!', I thought desperately my mind racing.

* * *

_Vegeta's POV_

* * *

'I don't know what came over me. I don't know why I pulled her close but as I'm sitting here holding her close ,I can feel her heart racing. And by gods when she growled that was sexy. I just want a good lay that's it. I'll make her a conquest'.

I pushed her softly off of me. I then looked up into her beet red face. 'Her bright blue eyes were so wide I thought her eyeballs would roll out of her skull', I laughed at that thought.

I then stood up making my way to the door. "Well woman this was nice. See you later ",and with that I left.

'What the fuck did I just do'?

I then pulled out my galaxy and called Kakkarot," Lets go to a bar tonight Kakkarot. I got a lot on my mind. Meet there Bye". I then made my way to my office.

* * *

_I'm always open for tips and suggestions!_

_Thanks for reading and leave a review!_

_PPP_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Vegeta's POV_**

* * *

'Here I lay in my king-sized bed with some blonde skinny whore that came home with me from the bar last night cuddling her naked over -bronzed body up next to me. How sick. Here I lay with a woman in my bed, Thinking about that annoying blue haired bitch. Why do I want her so much?' I narrowed my eyes at my white ceiling like it caused all my problems. I groaned mentally when the blonde blew her stinky breath across my face. "Good morning Veggie, Want some breakfast?', she asked with her nasal voice. I growled at the nickname. I then shook my head, "I have to get to work." She sighed, then got out of bed picking her clothes up and leaving.' Finally ',I thought with relief.

* * *

**_Bulma's POV_**

* * *

'I lay in the arms of new fiancé thinking about my boss. I'm so pathetic. Why didn't I say or do something? Oh trust me ,I coulda did a lot of things ,but pushing him away never even crossed my mind. Is it so bad to want another man when your gonna get married? Yes Bulma yes it is.'

I sighed, and rolled out of the arms of my lover. I then shuffled to my bathroom to take a cold shower. Once in the shower I rested my heavy head against the white tiles. 'Why do I feel so guilty? We didn't do anything! I did nothing wrong. He came on to me but gahhhh…. I want him….even now.' I gave a heavy depressed sigh once again and turned off the shower.

I got dressed in tight black dress pants ,a red halter top, and red stilettos. I put on mascara and red lipstick. I then went to the kitchen to make some coffee. I got my cup of coffee then walked back into my bedroom kissing Yamcha on the lips and then leaving for work.

Once I was parked, I quickly got out of my BMW and made my way to the door heading to my office. Once in the safety of my office, I sat down taking little sips of my coffee thinking about what to work on. As soon as I pulled out my blueprints ,my office phone rang. I picked it up slowly, "Bulma Briefs of Ouji Enterprises here". A few seconds passed. "Hey Bulma It's 18. I would love to chat but Veg- Mr. Ouji wants to see you in his office immediately. I will send Rickel to show you the way. ",she then hung up. 'Strange', I thought.

After being showed to Vegeta's office by a pretty woman named Rickel ,I knocked once before the door was opened by 18. She ushered me in, I spotted Vegeta sitting on his huge desk looking out his window. "18 leave us". 18 nodded and left shutting the door quietly behind her. Vegeta then turned to face me. "Sit woman" ,for once I listened. After sitting for a few minutes in silence, I looked into his eyes blue meeting black ."Is there something you want? ,I asked shyly. Vegeta shook his head. "Are you going to the ball?" "18 told me I had too ",I heard myself grumble.

* * *

**_Vegeta's POV_**

* * *

After a few moments of silence ,I heard the woman ask me, "Is there something you want"? 'Yes you ',I wanted to say but that was not the Vegeta thing to do. "Are you going to the ball?" "18 told me I had too", she answered truthfully. I nodded. I stood up from sitting on the desk. I then walked around her chair stopping behind it. I decided to use this to my advantage. I grasped her shoulders firmly and began massaging with my warm skilled hands. The woman let out a loud moan which took me by surprise. "Vegeta, oh godd….down", I obeyed working out the stress knots in her back. "Woman, the ball is tomorrow at seven, dress formal" ,I whispered in her ear. I smirked when I felt her shiver under my probing hands. All of a sudden she shot up and grabbed my hands. I then slid my hands slowly down her back, butt, then I grasped her hips her own little cold hands on my big wrists. "Vegeta stop, I'm engaged." I gawked looking at her ring figure where a huge ring sat mocking me for a minute before regaining my composure. "So what does this have to do with me?" ,I asked gruffly. She released a breath, "We can't keep flirting". I smirked, "Very well woman". Meet in the lobby with 18 at seven tomorrow. I pressed the intercom. "18 lead Bulma back to her office." "Yes sir", 18 replied. Once 18 reached the office she observed the two people wondering why they were both so flushed. She then led Bulma out heading back to her office.

'Why did I do that? And shit she's engaged ? Oh well I'll make her forget whoever the moron is. Fuck. Shit. Damn. Hell .What's wrong with me? I need some coffee.'

Once I got my damn coffee, I sat down and tried to come up with a plan to get that woman. 'Maybe she'll bring her moron mystery fiancé to the ball.'

* * *

**_18's POV_**

* * *

"Hey Bulma, let's go shopping after work for some dresses." Bulma nodded, "Alright".

After work the two girls met at a boutique. They both entered the store. "18, can we bring dates ?",Bulma asked me. I nodded then blushed, "I'm taking Krillin."

Bulma gasped, "Krillin?" I nodded shyly with red cheeks. "Awwww 18 ",she cooed. I blew a raspberry. "Who's the lucky guy B" ,I asked jokingly. Bulma sighed happily, "My fiancé Yamcha Yuan". I choked, "your engaged"?! Bulma nodded dreamily. 'Vegeta wont like this', I thought knowing my boss took a liking to the blue haired woman.

I sighed then continued looking for a dress.

* * *

**It seems Geta is getting warmer with Bulma.**

**Poor Yamcha.**

**Thanks for reading. Still open for tips/suggestions…..thanks!**

**PEACE OUT PPP**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone, well here it is. Enjoy[:**

* * *

_Bulma's POV_

* * *

I sat patiently while my personal stylist Rio curled my waist length exotic hair. I looked lazily over my perfect makeup in the lighted vanity mirror. "All done, you have a lot of hair Miss. Briefs". I nodded with a small smile handing him a wad of bills. "Have fun" , he told me showing himself out. I got up from my vanity chair and went to get dressed. Once dressed I stood in front of a full-length mirror. I had to admit to myself I looked stunning in the tight black dress with a slit that goes all the way to the hip. I smiled at my reflection, then bent over to get my black six inch pumps. My bedroom door gave one knock before Yamcha came in. "Wow, you look beautiful ",he said sweetly picking me up bridal style. "Courtesy of Rio ",I said give him a chaste kiss on the cheek. He chuckled and put me down. "Well you ready to go? I sure am. I can't wait to see what kind of food they have, "he finished while patting his stomach. I gave a light laugh instantly being reminded of my coworker, Goku . "Yeah, let's go".

* * *

When we got to the company, a valet took my keys and went to park my car but not before giving me the once over. 'Pigs', is all I thought while tipping him. I looped my arm with Yamcha's thick muscled one and escorted him to the lobby. There I was met with the adorable sight of 18 bending down in her simple green dress fixing Krillin's crooked bowtie. I cleared my throat to get the odd couple's attention. "Oh Hey B!,"18 said grabbing my arm and hugging it tightly looking like a kid trying to talk their parents into getting that new toy. "18, Krillin this is my fiancé, Yamcha Yuan." 18 and Krillin gave each other looks I couldn't read, and then they both quietly shook my love's hand. 18 cheered," Alright let's go". She led us to two huge black double doors which were soon to be opened for us by the giant man standing at the door. "Nappa, open up", 18 snapped. Nappa chuckled, "Sure thing 18". Once the doors were opened, my mouth dropped at the sight. There was butlers carrying food everywhere which caused Yamcha to drool a little. The music was elegant but loud. The room itself was beautifully decorated in red and gold. 18 broke our trances. "Hey guys, we have to go sit at the table", she said pointing to a really long table. Once everyone was seated, the music was dimmed and lights were dimmed. Vegeta took a seat at the end of the table which was right beside me. 'Oh no,' I panicked. He smirked at my expression. 'That bastards probably enjoying this'. "Attention everyone, "his deep voice boomed while he stood up. The room silenced immediately. "We have had a lot of change this year. I just wanted to say to everyone keep working hard. We also have a new worker in the science division." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. His hand sent electricity through me. 'He had to have felt that'. "This is Bulma Cai Briefs, daughter of founder of Capsule Corp., she will bring a lot of good to our company. Alright after that long boring speech let's eat and enjoy the night". He finished giving me a wink. He then sat down pulling me with him. I gulped and looked at Yamcha who was to engrossed in his food to notice. "Woman, after dinner I would like to talk to you on the balcony." I nodded with a light blush on my cheeks. I tried to calm myself down. 'Maybe he just wants to talk about my inventions or something, or Oh shit what if he makes a move? Yamcha's here! Did I really just think that he shouldn't be flirting even if Yamcha's not here', all this ran quickly through my head.

* * *

After dinner Vegeta grabbed my arm, leading me away. I blew a kiss at Yamcha ,mouthing I'll be back. Vegeta just rolled his eyes. Once on the balcony, he walked me over to a bench. He sat down bringing me down beside him. "So woman that ugly fuck head is your man?" My temper instantly flared, "He's not an ugly fuck head. You hideous spiky haired troll". His dark penetrating eyes narrowed and his handsome face took on a small smirk. "Hideous woman?", he asked me softly kissing and sucking right behind my pierced ear. I took a deep breath. "Yes hideous, your short ,arrogant, mean, should I go on?" He chuckled darkly in my ear making a warm pool form in my stomach. "Woman ,we both know the hideous part isn't true". I growled lowly when he wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his lap. I was turning around to bitch him out when our eyes met. Blue meeting black. 'Dark eyes that looks like they're looking straight into your soul' ,I sighed. He slowly leaned forward, I didn't do nothing. I couldn't do nothing. I was so mad and turned on at the same time it was frustrating. He brought soft warm lips onto my red ones giving me a soft kiss. Instincts taking over I swung my legs around straddling him, his obvious arousal nudging at my lace -clad butt. I deepened the kiss pulling his soft black hair. His tongue slipped deep into my mouth tasting it. He brought his big hands around softly squeezing my bum. I gave a low moan. He pulled back and looked into my face. I instantly started giggling at his lipstick stained lips. My giggles faded as I realized what position we were in and what just happened. "Vegeta, this can't happen again, I have a fiancé this is wrong ",the guilt already getting to me. "Woman, we'll see. Go enjoy the rest of the ball." I gave a short nod and crawled slowly off of him. Once I stood up he stood up behind me and pulled me to face him pulling me to him. He gave my lips one soft peck before wiping his lips off and going back inside. "What have I done ?'I thought desperately trying to get a hold of myself. Once I fixed my hair and lipstick, I went inside to find my fiancé. I found Yamcha talking to Bardock and his date. I smiled at Bardock and gave a small nod. "Yamcha let's dance?" ,I asked even though I knew Yamcha was a horrible dancer. He nodded. Once on the dance floor, he wrapped his arms lazily around my small waist. While I wrapped my arms around his thick corded neck our bodies pressed together. I sighed and laid my head against his shoulder looking around. I met eyes with the person of my worries giving us a dark glare and a sneer. I gasped, "Yamcha let's go. I'm tired". He gave me a small smile. He then grabbed my hand leading the way to the car. On the way out, I couldn't avoid Vegeta's intimidating glare.

* * *

Once we were in my penthouse, Yamcha slammed my back against the door wrapping my legs around his hips and kissed me deeply. I kissed back lazily not really in the mood. He picked me up and walked me to my room. He dropped me on the mattress and crawled over me kissing my neck. I sighed, thinking about the difference between Yamcha and Vegeta kissing my neck. 'Why am I even comparing'? Yamcha slowly stripped off my dress and settled between my legs. He easily slid in me. I just stared at the ceiling the whole time waiting for him to finish. Once he was done, he rolled off me pulling me to his chest ,covering us up, and going to sleep. 'This would have been a nice night if guilt wasn't strangling me.' I thought sadly.

* * *

**_Well…thanks for reading!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Waiting for some tips/suggestions….. Come on people. well anyway here it is. :)**

* * *

**_Vegeta's POV_**

* * *

'The woman has avoided me like the plaque for the past month. Ever since that damn night on the balcony she has stayed clear of me. What sickens me more than that is her damn moron fuck head fiancé comes by almost everyday with flowers, candy ,and such frivolous things. You shouldn't need such things to win the woman's affections. What a fool. Fine , I'll start playing her game.'

"18, buzz the blue hair harpy and tell her to come to my office." 18 gave a short nod knowing something was about to go down. Their behavior didn't go unnoticed by the workers at the office.

A few minutes later 18 returned with a sulking Bulma in tow. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "18 ',leave us for a moment. Go take a break or something. Go see what your midget boyfriend is up to. I don't care ", he dismissed waving his hand.

18 blushed but left without a word shutting the door quietly behind her.

"Woman, I can tell you have been avoiding me. Any reason? ",he asked standing up arms crossed feet shoulder width apart.

Bulma sneered and took the same stance except her hands were on her hips. Things were fixing to get real.

"Yes, probably because every time I come near you I cheat on my fiancé", she yelled turning beet red.

I smirked. I then walked right up to her and mockingly teased in her face," Well, its not my fault woman you don't know how to pick men and are with such an ugly fuck head. Oh, your just grumpy because he isn't **_pleasing_** you in anything he does or offers", I said putting heavy emphasis on pleasing.

Bulma was so livid, she was purple in the face and her tiny fists were clenched so tight they were white.

"Well, at least he has a good woman and does not get hooked up with random whores, bimbos, and prostitutes from parking lots and bars who possibly have_** aids**_" ,she finished with a smirk.

I was seeing red. I wanted to knock that sexy smirk right off her pretty face but I would never lower myself to hit a woman.

"Yeah, a good woman, the only reason your not screwing me right now is because you have fuck head fiancé that you feel like your faithful too when your anything but that,you we both know that's true. Even if he is a moron I don't see why he would want someone fat,stupid,hideious,undersiable like you..should I go on?" ,I finished using her own words against her.

I said all this with my head held high even though I knew for a fact she's not a whore and she is _**very desirable**_. I just wanted her to hurt but i didnt expect the reaction I got.

I saw a look of hurt and pain cross her pretty face and her beautiful blue eyes turn a purplish color filled with hate.

I was familiar with hate but not regret .

I wanted to take it all back.

Tell her I was sorry and hold her but I couldn't my pride wouldn't allow it.

She turned on her heel and stalked out of my office not once looking back.

I sighed and sat back down in my plush chair.

I had a lot to think about.

* * *

_**Bulma's POV**_

* * *

I didn't care where I went.

I was just running.

I ran past a worried 18 and out into the parking lot.

I got in my BMW and sped away tears flowing freely down my pale cheeks and dripping slowly onto my white blazer.

Tears blurred my vision. I was so hurt and miserable I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings.

The last thing I saw was a bright light and the last thing I heard was a eighteen-wheeler horn before darkness engulfed me.

* * *

_**Vegeta's POV**_

* * *

'Its all my fault the woman has been in a coma for 4 months.

I'm here now standing beside her bed looking at her beautiful pale face.

She looks sick but it's a huge improvement when I first saw her after the accident all bruised and bloody.

The driver of the truck, all he got was a busted nose from colliding with the steering wheel ,but the woman got her right leg broke and a concussion.

_Fate is cruel._

I'm not gonna be the one to tell her that her pussy of a supposedly fiancé left because he thought she was gone forever and would never wake up.

_No, I don't believe in love._

But if it did exist and I did love someone, I wouldn't leave them because they got in a coma and may possibly never wake up.

What a pussy.' I finished my thought looking at the huge ring still on her tiny finger. I then bent down and kissed her hot pale forehead before leaving.

On my way out I walked past her sobbing old genius trying to comfort his usually bubbly blonde wife.

Now I'm not a mushy soft man but I can't imagine the pain of possibly losing your first kid. I walked over to them," I'm Vegeta. I'm the woman's boss. I think she'll come out of it" ,I said quietly even though I was lying .

I honestly don't think she's gonna make it and its all because of me.

Not everyone can live through a major concussion. I stalked up to the nurse.

"Call me when if she wakes up, "I said handing the nurse my company card.

'Woman you better make it', I thought exiting the hospital.

* * *

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! How sad! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

HERE IT GOES GUYS ;)

* * *

Vegeta's POV

-2 months later-

* * *

There are a lot of stars out tonight' ,I thought while sitting on my top of the line penthouse balcony.

I was gulping down my cherry Dr. Pepper when I heard my phone ringing wildly in the back of the pent house. I was tempted to ignore it and relax, but something was knawing at my insides telling me to answer it. Grumbling obscenities, I got up reluctantly and went in search of my shitty phone.

"_Hello?…..who?….speak up bitch!…she's what?….",_I dropped my phone on the carpeted floor.

I grabbed my keys and ran as fast as I could, which was pretty fast even though I abandoned my training, to my red street bike parked in the garage.

' I cant believe it', I thought while giving the throttle a good twist.

Once, I reached the hospital ,I parked my street bike quickly and jogged swiftly inside.

"Where is the woman" ,I asked the retarded looking desk worker. "Name?" ,she asked giving me a bored look." 'Stupid Bitch'. I growled, but obliged since I needed to see the woman for myself, "Bulma Cai Briefs." She nodded, "Room 204 second floor…" I jogged away not even bothering to answer her. In the elevator, I silently tried to come up with something to say to the woman since I haven't seen her in two months and then when I did see her she was _**VERY** _unconscious. The damned thing beeped and let me know I was on the second floor. I walked quickly to room 204 preparing myself outside the door for what I was to see' ,I smirked to myself and pushed the door open.

* * *

When I entered the room, I saw the woman smiling and talking to a pretty skinny female that was taking out her Iv while 18 stood quietly in the corner clasping her hands together. The pretty woman took her slightly bloody iv and left the room nodding and smiling at me at me. 18 walked up to the right side of the woman's plastic bed while I walked up to the left. I gave a small smirk to the smiling cheery blue haired woman that lay in the bed. "Nice of you to finally wake up woman". She gave a small laugh that made me stop all train of thought. "I've missed you too, _**Vegeta"**_ ,she purred putting emphasis on my name. My smirk widened into a grin. 18 broke our little moment. "Guys, well this is cute but I'm gonna go meet Krillin for coffee. Bye B", she mumbled kissing the woman on the cheek. "Vegeta", she nodded at me then left. I turned back to the still smiling woman. "Woman, doesn't your face hurt yet?" she shook her head," Geta, I'm starved…..feed me? They told me I can go home tonight. " My smirk turned into a small grin at that, "What you want to eat?" She smiled more if that was possible showing her pretty white teeth. "A big juicy burger with a bunch of fries…oh and with a huge milkshake", she said sheepishly with a hint of excitement. I chuckled," Alright woman let's go.." she slowly got up out of bed struggling a bit. "_Whew I'm weak_." I smirked picked her up knowing that was what she wanted and walked out of the room. "Geta my shoes!", she screeched in my ear. I grumbled but complied walking back into the room shifting her in my arms to bend down to pick up her blue squishy flip flops. I handed them to her and she hugged them tightly to her chest. I carried her out to the parking lot receiving a few stares which I glared back for effect from carrying a small blue haired woman in a hospital gown at night. I put her down carefully and climbed onto my red street bike scooting back so she could sit in front of me. She looked quizzically at the bike but climbed on grumbling something about wearing a hospital gown. As soon as she was on I took off quickly which caused her to dig her sharp nails into my muscled jean clad thighs. I smirked and sped up little. After awhile, she relaxed and leaned back into my thick chest. Inhaling deeply, she turned her head up to look at the bright stars. "Geta, stop by my penthouse and get me some clothes." I eased off the throttle looking down at her beautiful face. "Where do you live?" She exhaled, "you know the pent houses on Smith Drive. I nodded, "I live there too." she perked up, "really?" I chuckled, "Well duh woman, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't." She tilted her head back and gave me a light peck on the cheek. "Thank you for being so sweet to me". I snorted ,"Whatever woman." She giggled seeing the heavy blush going across my nose and cheeks. "Woman we're here."

I parked the motorcycle quickly helping her off. She grabbed my wrist and lead me to her penthouse which coincidently was on the same floor as mine. She bent down to get the key that she hid under the mat giving me a full view of her underwear clad ass through the slit in the hospital gown . I chuckled reading the words 'Bite me' across her ass. She opened the door leading me into the lavish penthouse "make yourself at home" she said disappearing into a room on the left. I sat down on the red plush couch and grabbed the remote that sat on the coffee table. She came out a few minutes later wearing white crop pants and a red tube top with red stilettos. "Come on Geta ",she mumbled putting on her shiny lip-gloss. I Chuckled once again, "What we going in?' She grinned slyly at me, "I figured we could take your street bike to that cute little diner down the street ". I nodded leading her back out to my street bike. I got on quickly and sat waiting for her to get on behind me. The little woman climbed on and wrapped her tiny arms around my thick waist clasping her hands right above my jean clad crotch. I sighed, and pulled out the garage concentrating on the road.

* * *

We got a booth and sat down, a cute bubbly waitress starting flirting heavily with me. I flirted back just to get a reaction out of the woman. It was worth it. Bulma cleared her throat and frowned up at the waitress. "_**If **__**you don't mind ,stop flirting with my friend for a few moments and take my damn order if it don't kill you. I'm like a fucking starved dog…..I want a burger with fries…and oh yeah a large chocolate shake.' **_The girl gave thewoman a disgusted look. Twirling a piece of pink hair around her figure she asked haughtily," Are you sure that's what you want that ..your gonna get fat." Bulma growled noticeably loud, "_**Look here you stupid bitch, I've been in a fucking coma for SIX mother fucking months get my damn food ,what I wanted and came to this shitty place for, or I will punch you right in your pretty face. Ditto?" **_I laughed loudly at her comment that madeour waitress blush. The pissed off waitress turned to me, "What would you like?" I smirked, "for you to quit pissing off the woman but I'll settle for a coke and a piece of chocolate cake." The now livid waitress stomped off to get our food. Me and Bulma chuckled watching her go. Bulma's face suddenly turned dead serious. "Vegeta, I was wondering….you know I've been out for a while…I was wondering where Yamcha is?" I sighed and looked deep into her hopeful blue orbs, "Woman I don't want to be the one to tell you this, but he's gone. The pussy left when he thought you would never wake up." She sighed and ran a hand through her messy blue hair, "Kinda figured since all his stuff is gone from my penthouse… Oh well, if he can't stick around for when I'm dying and sick then I can't marry him you know…for better or worse and in sickness or health..?" ,she finished looking at her shiny ring. I nodded while looking at her sad pretty face. We sat in silence for a long while until our food came which made her break out in a huge grin. As soon as her food was set down she wasted no time to dig in. She closed her blue eyes taking big gulps of shake and handfuls of fries into her mouth. I snorted at the disgusting display. She laughed with a mouthful of fries in her mouth. I grimaced but said nothing and finished my cake. She turned to me, "Hey Geta, lets do some shots back at the penthouse I haven't done none in a while." I nodded absently. Once we were finished and I paid the check, we climbed back onto my streetwise and took off. She snuggled deeply into my back. I heard her snicker lightly and I felt a small pinch on my left peck right above my nipple. I smirked," Woman , if you wanted to play with my boobs all you had to do is say so," I said while flexing my pectoral under hand. "But you have to let me do the same thing to you." She laughed loudly and whapped me on top of my head with her small red Gucci purse," Shut up Vegetable head".

* * *

I unlocked my penthouse and she followed me in. I walked to my fridge an pulled out some Vodka, Ever clear, Tequila and Crown and some shot glasses. Walking back into the living room with my alcohol and shot glasses, I saw her sprawled on the floor and next to her were her heels that she had kicked off. I sat down beside her and showed her the drinks, "which one woman?" She sat up and grinned , "All of them"? I grinned back and poured us some crown. "Five each." We started with crown gulping down five shots which made her slightly cringe. Next we started on the tequila, which she noticeably loved and I absolutely hated. By this time, she was getting slightly tipsy and giggly. Next we drank Vodka, which I love and she almost puked trying to drink. I took an extra shot of vodka the alcohol having no effect on me. I then poured us some shots of ever clear which we both hated. By this time ,she was drunk. She giggled and fell over laughing. "Geta" she moaned slurring my name. I chuckled, the woman will be so happy we don't have work tomorrow. I stretched out my legs putting my hands behind me to prop up. "What woman"? She looked at me with a beet red face. I chuckled again and stood up, I picked her giggling body up gently and laid her on the black couch. I turned to leave when she called my name. I turned around and walked to the side of the couch. Squatting down beside her, "what woman"? She giggled drunkenly and leaned up on her elbows and caught my lips quickly with her own soft warm ones. It took me a minute to respond for I was very surprised. I slowly kissed her back, when all of a sudden, she pounced off the couch knocking us both down onto the cream carpet. She crawled back onto me straddling my hips. She cupped my tan cheek resuming the kiss and wrapped the other hand behind my neck deepening the kiss pushing her tongue through my lips easily. She sat up still straddling me and took off her shirt. My eyes clouded over with desire looking at her heaving full breasts. I growled at the offending blue bra covering my favorite part. She laughed seductively and reached behind her back unclasping the bra sliding it down her slim shoulders and throwing it across the room. I smirked and flipped us over, giving her lips a soft peck before kissing slowly down her slim neck stopping to nibble on her collar bone ,which earned me a low airy moan, which caused me to break out into a big grin. I moved to her right breast to suck on her pink nipple while kneading the other one gently running the pad of my thumb over her nipple causing her arch her back and fist my onyx hair. I stopped and raised my head to look into her passion filled blue eyes. I moved my body down and peeled her jeans off slowly revealing her 'bite me' underwear . I gently bit her left creamy thigh obliging to the underwear saying which cause her surprisingly to moan with delight.'Seductive Bitch',her moan making me become painfully hard. I kissed slowly up her thighs and hooked my thumbs on the side of her underwear pulling down to get them off. Once they were off and across the room, I turned back to my all time favorite part of the female anatomy. I grinned and spread her legs further causing her squeak. I ran my hand across her mound earning another loud moan which made me smirk proudly. I ran my finger down her lips making her legs spasm. I then dove one finger deeply in her wet vagina causing her to thrust desperately upwards. I laughed and scooted forward pressing my tongue to her swollen nub and inserting another thick calloused finger. I rubbed her clit softly and quickly while thrusting my fingers in and out quickly which was making her jump all over the place and moan loudly. "Ve-Veg..Vegeta n-n-n-now…",she mumbled. I scooted back up her body getting face level peeling off my shirt. "Are you sure"? I asked not wanting to take advantage of the woman. She nodded quickly with a smile. I kissed her once before standing up causing her to sit up giggling and watch me. I undid the button to my jeans dropping them with a thud which left me standing in my red boxers. Her lustfilled eyes clouded over even more. She got up on her knees and crawled over to me tugging violently at my boxers. I watched her struggle with a smirk. Once they were off she turned back to my manhood. Her eyes widening even further if possible. She grinned and kissed the tip, I dropped to my knees and kissed her making her fall back. I crawled over her and spread her legs. I entered her quickly grunting. "Ahhhh ",she moaned loudly. I quickened my pace pumping violently in her making her wrap her slim legs around me tightly. I Grunted and picked her up heading to the nearest room….. the kitchen. I sat her on the counter and continued thrusting my hips violently. She soon climaxed powerfully me following quickly after her. I grunted lowly , while she screamed like a mad woman more than likely waking up the neighbors. I laid my head down between her sweat drenched breasts and kissed the right one softly calming my heavy breathing. Once she caught her breath she smiled brightly getting sober , "_**That was** **ama****zing! Your way better than Yamcha!"** _I smirked proudly at that and picked her up heading to my room. "Woman. I'm not through with you yet".

* * *

**_Whew! OMG! AND NO HE DID NOT TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON! &__THANKS FOR READING! and review;)_**


	7. Chapter 7

here it goes... btw review! likes tips/suggestions another thing...I pretty much always write in first person its just easier to me so sorry if you hate that/: but I love you guys.. anyways back to the story.;)

* * *

The sunlight that shone through the jet black curtains hit my round face that was sticking out from under the covers, **_'wait what…. black curtains_**? 'I opened my sleep -filled blue eyes and looked around at my surroundings when it all came back to me. I inwardly groaned when I felt a warm body brush up against my back and wrap an thick arm around my slim waist pulling me closer. I turned my head slightly and looked at the muscular figure behind me. Boy, was I surprised when his face looked almost peaceful.. I knew he wouldn't be caught dead hugging a woman so he was knocked out from exhaustion from previous activities . I giggled and slipped out his death grip miraculously not waking him from his deep sleep. I shivered when the cold air hit my naked pale skin. I jogged to the bathroom down the hall and searched the cabinet for a towel. Satisfied with finding a big black fluffy one, I turned around and turned the shower on hot and stepped in. I silently hissed and bit my tongue lightly when the water came in tact with my smooth skin. I stood under the hot spray for a moment, letting it run all over my aching body and pounding head for a while before I began to wash myself with Vegeta's 'man shampoo and body wash all in one'. I was in the middle of rinse and repeat when I felt a solid body pull my small body to his chest. I instantly felt the hardness that was pressed against my bare wet back and grinned a white toothy grin. "_**Hello Vegeta** _",I purred turning around to face him. He smirked and dipped his head to kiss my swanlike neck. I Gasped and grabbed his shoulders to keep standing up because my knees suddenly felt very weak. He chuckled and picked me up my legs on instinct wrapping around his chiseled waist. He slammed my soft back into the green tiles of the shower wall and pushed easily up into me earning a short gasp from me. He pumped in and out while our breaths came shorter and heavier. The steaming hot water beat unmercifully down on his back blocking me from the spray. He eyes were closed and he had my precious buttocks in a death grip all the while pleasing both of us. He finished with a "_**Hn"** _and I followed after moaning out loudly while my juices ran down his length mixing with the water. After I caught my breath, I unwrapped my legs from his waist and shakily stood up to my full height. I looked up into his smug face. "_**Vegeta, what are we?"** _He gave me a confused look oblivious to what I was talking about.

"_**Woman, what are you talking about**_?" I shrugged lightly, "I_** was just thinking…. you know the press would have a field day with this. After I just got out of a coma and a relationship with my supposedly fiancé and jumped into one with you**_." Vegeta made an O shape with his mouth and looked like he was fixing to make a snotty comment, but I continued. "_**And Vegeta I know about** _**_your conquests and whores. I refuse to be one_.** "I finished looking into his black depths for an emotion ..I found none. He smirked at me and I growled at him getting pissed off. He pulled back his lips into a feral snarl, "_**I don't want a relationship with you woman.. I just want sex." ,**_he finished with a shrug looking deep into my shock filled icy eyes that instantly turned violet with hate. I gawked and tears pricked the corners of my eyes mixing with the water of the shower. I jumped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around myself trying to get as far as possible away from him.. I turned back to look at him.. he was propped up against the shower wall with a sexy smirk. I snorted and said shakily, "_**Well trust me. It won't happen again."** _I quickly exited the sterile bathroom and ran down the hall to my penthouse leaving my clothes at his pent house. When I got to my penthouse I slammed the door behind me and leaned my back against it. I cradling my face in my hands tears leaking out. I sighed,' _**what have we done**_?'

* * *

It took me a few minutes to recover from shock. '_**What just happened'? I slept with her so I would be satisfied but now I crave her even more. I stepped out of the shower running a hand through my dark hair. I exited the bathroom heading to the kitchen to get something to drink. 'This is all so confusing. I refuse to apologize though… If she knew of my reputation she shouldn't have slept with me but she's just an ignorant bitch**…**but she was drunk…oh well fuck it**.' _I walked back to my room dressing in gym shorts and Nike_s I grabbed my keys_ and left my pent house heading to the gym. I had a lot of stress to work off suddenly.

* * *

Awh.. Short chappie! But wow. Thanks for reading.

*BBB*


	8. Chapter 8

_**HERE IT GOES GUYS! GET EXCITED**_!

1 year and a seven months later

* * *

I hissed as the red wire I bumped sent a small electric shot through my hand stinging it. Bardock instantly hurried over and starting cradling my hand while scolding me. I looked up and smiled at the dark haired man that had become like a father the past year.

I put my hands up weakly in protest, "I'm fine Bardock. God, I'm not made of glass." He gave me a dark smirk," Okay _china doll_ ",he teased jokingly. I narrowed my ocean eyes," Get back to work you moron ",I teased playfully pushing him across the room.

My buzzer ringed loudly in my dress pants. I sighed under my breath and pulled it out, "What"?, I snapped.

I hated being interrupted from my work. 18's monotone but happy voice drifted over the buzzer, "B, you have a visitor. I grinned," Send em in". I clicked off the buzzer and walked to my private office to wait for my visitor.

"Knock knock ",a deep gruff voice that I knew so well drifted through the black door. I rolled my eyes, "Come in baka " ,I teased. The door slammed open and in walked my handsome boyfriend that I have been seeing for the past year and a couple of months. "Hello Radditz ",I greeted while walking up and kissing him softly but deeply on the lips. "Hey Blue", he said breaking the kiss and setting his chin on top of my head wrapping his thick tan arms around me. I sighed breathing in his spicy cologne, "I've missed you." Well it's true. He has been off in another country for a year fighting for our country. I snickered ,I'm an army girlfriend. "Let's go see your brother and dad before we go out to dinner". I grabbed his big hand and led him out of my office.

Vegeta's POV

I pushed open the huge black door on my way to see Kakkarot and Bardock. I was hoping I wouldn't run into the woman. To say it was strange when we were forced to talk about the inventions was an understatement.

I know ,I know, why not just fire her? Easy, she's the best damn scientist the company has ever had. Although I would never admit that out loud.

Grumbling under my breath, I stepped up into the lab. My blood immediately started boiling at what I found myself looking at. There was that kin of the Sons, that buffoon Radditz holding _my woman_ to his chest and nuzzling her neck like _he fucking owned her_ while all the while she giggled at something Bardock said. I growled catching everyone's attention in the room. Her eyes widened with surprise when she saw me, but she quickly put back up her emotionless act and snuggled deeper into the clown's chest if that was possible. I know its been over a year and I had completed my task of getting her into my bed. But It didn't satiate the strong attraction I still held for the blue haired scientist. I sneered and commented," No PDA in the lab, woman. _So unprofessional_ ." her face turned beet red.

I knew she had a plan when all of a sudden that familiar sexy smirk came onto her face. God that smirk I could throw her on the floor right now and ravage her. I smirked to myself when I thought about her moaning and screaming my name last year that night in my penthouse.

I watched her under hooded eyes turn around in that clown's embrace that should be mine. She slowly leaned forward and captured the clown's lips. His eyes widened and cheeks reddened from kissing in front of everybody but he remained calm and kissed softly back pulling her to him and deepening the kiss.

I growled and looked over at the other presences In the lab. My mouth dropped open. Them clowns were just standing there grinning like the fools they were at the display. "Kakkarot, Bardock get your son off the woman._ I don't want brats being made in my lab"._

Bardock chuckled and looked deep into my dark flashing eyes. I sneered, but caught his calculating gaze. We both knew I was jealous. He mouthed at me **_'no'_**. I was pissed, he did this on purpose. He knew I would never fire him for his benefit to the company was way to damn high.

I Stomped over and snatched the two apart eliciting a deep animalistic growl from the tall clown. I looked the woman in the face. She was flushed red and breathing heavily. I looked at her chest that was heaving. I then trailed my eyes back up to her face. Our eyes met. _Blue and Black clashed._

She had that damn smirk on her face and I could see in her sparkling blue eyes that they were mocking me. Mocking me for she knew _I wanted her but couldn't have her_. I sighed and narrowed my eyes at the clown," Speak your business here." He smirked at me for _he too knew I was attracted to **his woman**_. "I'm taking my _girlfriend_ out to dinner and I stopped by to say hello to my family." he finished motioning behind him to Kakkarot and Bardock. I smirked darkly also," Didn't look like it... looked like you were trying to make a brat to me."

The tall man chuckled, "Nice seeing you too, Vegeta...and we might just do that. "Well bye dad ,bro. were off too dinner." He nodded at me and grabbed _my woman's_ hand. Her smirk grew as she caught my eyes flash dangerously. "_Bye Vegeta_, "she purred seductively. God that voice had the power to bring any man to his knees.

I turned my attention to Bardock and Kakkarot going over my idea for a new invention all the while thinking about _my_ _woman_ fucking that clown. _Something had to be done about this_. My smirk grew as I silently thought of a way to once again get her in my bed.

* * *

Awhhhhhhhh! Radditz is so kawaii to me!;) Anyways,dont hate me! It's still a V/B story. I know most people don't like to read about them being with anyone else but eachother but it's a reason for this so calm yall's tits. Thanks for reading. Next chappie will be up soon.

,and always with love BBB


	9. Chapter 9

I'm Back. here it goes. Enjoy.

* * *

"Bulma, is there something I need to know about you and Vegeta?", Radditz asked curiously passing me the salt. I Shook my head and frowned, "No, Besides the fact that he's a short prick, but I figured you already knew that.

He sent a small scowl my way that made my heart melt. "He's not that bad B. Me and Goku grew up with him."

I gave him a toothy grin. "I know it's just I don't know…. I'm just tired. Let's get out of here". He gave me a smirk and paid the bill.

* * *

"Well here we are" ,he announced unlocking the door to the condo he was renting beside the beach. I Walked straight in and plopped down onto his white sofa grabbing the remote.

I watched him out of the corner of my eye as he took a deep breath and ran a tan hand through his thick black hair. I smirked to myself as I watched him saunter over to the couch and plop down beside me.

"B…",I cut him off by smashing my soft lips into his. He grunted and caved in pulling me onto his lap and deepening the kiss.

He pulled back for a moment and looked lovingly into my lust -filled blue eyes. It has been a year after all..

"B, I love y-",he mumbled. I kissed him deeply interrupting him. I didn't want to hear the _L WORD_ right now because even I didn't know my true feelings.

* * *

"18, page the woman to my office immediately ",I snapped running a hand through my spiky hair. A few minutes later the woman stormed in slamming the door behind her.

"What Vegeta ?",she asked with no emotion but annoyance on her face. I Narrowed my dark eyes then continued, "You have to stop this childish behavior woman."

She scoffed ,"what are y-?" I narrowed my eyes more if possible and cut her off. "You know good and damn well what I'm talking about BUl-MA do NOT keep bringing that clown into the private labs and interrupting yours and everyone else's work."

Surprisingly she sent me a slight smile, "Aw, don't be jealous Veggie…even though he is better in bed than you…'

My eyes had to have looked like golf balls and against my will I asked shakily" y, y-you slept w- w-with that_ CLOWN?"_ I barked Loudly.

She giggled innocently and nodded dumbly. I growled and cursed under my breath. "Woman, you know that's not true "I said lowly standing up to get in her face.

Her blue eyes widened. Aha! Caught her! She's still attracted to me. She just has to be.

"Bulma, does he do the things I did to you for that one night…does he?… _Tell me" ,_I whispered into her ear.

She shivered in pleasure. I smirked, and sucked her pierced ear lobe into my mouth.

She moaned lightly, "No Vegeta this will not happen again. I will not cheat. It happened on Yamcha ,but it wont happen on Radditz. Understand? I'm not a whore or a plaything to be used then thrown away.. Got that you pompous ass?"

During her angry tirade, I had pulled back to look into her angry/desire filled eyes. She stopped and looked up into my black eyes swallowing hard.

"Woman, your not a plaything you never were but I don't know about the whore part" ,I finished teasing her.

Her face softened and she blew a raspberry. "Whatever Geta ",I never thought I would miss her saying that awful nick name.

"By the way woman, all the scientists, 18 and myself will be traveling to Hawaii to seal a deal with a company. You have to go. No exceptions. We leave tomorrow."

To my surprise her eyes widened in happiness, "Oh my god, Hawaii I'm so excited. I-"….I interrupted her," Woman this is not a vacation. This is work. And by the way NO guests."

She frowned a little at that," But Radd-". I interrupted her once again. "Dammit Vegeta quit interrupting me".

I chuckled, "A month wont kill the clown."

She nodded calming down. "your right. Well see you later"

She then left my office. Little did she know what I had in store for her ahead.

* * *

Let me know what you think. ;)

Love


	10. Chapter 10

**I Shall be spat upon sorry for making y'all wait so long.. I think I will go with everyone else's excuse and say I had a lot of school to catch up on. LOL;) JK **

**Now anyways enjoy!**

* * *

"Woman , get your fat ass on the plane."

I turned around and glared in the dark man's direction daring him to say another word.

"Bye Radditz", I murmured giving him one last kiss.

"Finally," Vegeta sighed sticking out his lower lip and smacking me on the butt causing the plane attendant to giggle hysterically.

I laughed against my will but not because his playful five year old like attitude of smacking my butt but because of the attendant's hyena like laugh. Or so I assured myself.

I sat down beside the window waiting for the plane to take off while the attendant constantly offered me peanuts.

"I'll take it from here," Vegeta grouched shoving her peanuts back in her surprised face.

"Now leave us the hell alone unless I call for you ",The flight attendant hurried away trying not to cry. I frowned and turned to the man across from me.

"Vegeta, you didn't have to be so rude. She was just doing her job." He gave me a blank look. "Woman, If you don't tell them now they will bug you the whole flight.

I rolled my blue eyes,"Whatever...dickhead".

He put his hand to his chest in mock pain. "You have struck me with your words",he announced dramatically. I couldn't help but let the giggle seep through my mouth.

"Ok ok enough Veggie head...".

* * *

I widened my dark eyes as I watched the blue haired woman excitedly press her face against the plane window to take in all the scenery. "Look Veggie were here",She squealed into my ear hugging my arm.

I Couldn't help but to crack a smirk at her obvious excitement. "Yes woman bu-".

She cut me off. "Were here for business not fun",She mocked my deep voice and narrowed her eyebrows to match my usual scowling face.

"Oh lighten up vegetable head, were in Hawaii for god sakes!"  
"I know that woman I have eyes..."

She pouted at me and kicked me in my shin.

* * *

Once I got to 'my' supposedly private condo I found I was also sharing it with my moody boss. I gulped and tried to calm my uneven breathing I don't know how long I will last with just me and him staying together for that long.

"Hey woman, so do you like it ?" He asked coming up behind me and dropping our bags.

I gulped and nodded. "Woman what's wrong you look like you saw a ghost?"

I shook my head clearing my thoughts."It's just I thought I would have my own condo that's it."

He nodded seeming to understand. "I'm not going to try anything with you woman if that's what you want me to say. Just to assure you. Although, I could have you again anytime I damn well please",he finished with an aggorant smirk.

I puffed out my cheeks and lowered my head and voice. Even if I couldn't deny that..I mean damn look at him. I hate being weak.

"Where's 18"?

He growled. "The condo right next door". With that he took off down the hall with his bags in tow.

I raced down the beach toward 18's condo uncaring of my pink heeled sandals flying off my feet in the midst.

"18...oh my god..18..18 ...help me..Vegeta", I begged literally hyperventilating banging on her door.

She opened the door giving me a blank look already knowing what I was talking about and ushered me onto the white couch. "B, calm down. I had to book them by the twos and honestly I think your the only one Vegeta can tolerate. Maybe he's being sincere and won't try nothing. But you are a grown woman and a strong one I might add.. you need to get your big girl panties on."

I sighed and nodded nothing I could do about it. She nudged my shoulder. "Hey, let's just go out tonight to shed the nerves.. you know a girls night out."

I nodded and smiled gleefully thankful for a friend like 18. She jumped up and grabbed my hand.

"Let's get you ready".

She sat me down and started my makeup.

"I don't know 18..you really think he can even tolerate me?" I giggled as I watched her struggle to pour some porcelain foundation on a makeup sponge.

She sighed and smirked putting the bottle down and dabbing it on my round face.

"To be honest B-babe I think he actually does more than tolerates you.I actually think he kinda likes you..hey just for the record I have never seen him act like this around another woman". She finished while blending in my foundation with light powder.

"18 your mentally challenged, have you seen how he treats me? The dick head."

She laughed and I gave her a blank look as she put some blush on a fluffy brush.

"Have you not noticed to other girls he's just an ass but to you he on purposely riles you up. "

"No, but why would he on purposely try to piss me off? Everyone knows I have one hell of a temper."

"He does too. I think he likes the fact and it is a FACT that you can match his retorts and insults evenly."

"I just don't know 18. Can I tell you something? And you tell NO ONE."

She pulled back from my eyeshadow and raised her eyebrows."Well of course". I Sighed and closed my eyes. "There's just something about Vegeta..that oh I don't know.. you know what..nevermi-"

"NO B spit it out". "There's just something about Vegeta that can't even compare to Radditz. I think I might like Vegeta...18 I need help."

She smirked triumphantly and filled in the crease on my eye with a smokey gray color. "I knew it. Let's talk about it at dinner becasue I'm starved."

* * *

I closed my dark eyes and rested it against the wall in my condo.'Since when does she like me'?

*Flash Back*

"There's just something about Vegeta..that oh I don't know.. you know what..nevermi-"

"NO B spit it out". "There's just something about Vegeta that can't even compare to Radditz. I think I might like Vegeta...18 I need help."

"I knew it. Let's talk about it at dinner becasue I'm starved."

*End flashback*

'When the hell did this develope? I just went over there to give 18 her luggage that mixed up with ours and I hear this. Now what the fuck am I gonna do? Do I even like her? Why am I so fucking worried about it?' I shrugged my broad shoulders and went to the kitchen to get a Mountain Dew. 'I'll Just let things flow..I guess'.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!:) I had abandoned this story but now I'm back. And will be updating again very soon. So be paitent.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"One cucumber martini and a bloody mary."

I gave 18 a quizzical look. She grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "What? I haven't had a nice cold one in a while." The waiter came and placed the cucumber martini in front of me. I raised a perfectly waxed blue eyebrow. "18 I don't even like cucumbers."

She giggled lightly and puckered her shiny glossed lips. "Well your gonna like them tonight. On the count of 1-2",she gulped down her red drink. I rolled my bright blue eyes and smirked slightly at her child-like behavior. I took one sip of my pale green drink and poked my small pink tounge out in disgust.

"Ewgh, what the fuck? Why would people put themself through this kind of torture? Hey, you yeah you." I said as I flagged our waiter down rudely. "Take this nasty ass shit away and bring some me tequila shots...oh yeah and some kind of food..I don't care what".

18 giggled hysterically,I turned toward her and raised an eyebrow in question. "Nothing B, you just sounded a lot like Vegeta just then." I gasped in horror and repeatedly apologized to our waiter when he bought my drinks and food back.

18 laughed once again. "There's the Bulma I know. Such a worry wart." I rolled my eyes. "Wouldn't want our waiter to spit in our drinks..now would we?" I asked teasing her.

"So tell me about Geta. Why you like him?" covered my face in embarrassment. "I don't know". She sighed,"Would you ever cheat on Radditz?" I gasped," No I don't think so...why?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "I just had a plan that's all." I leaned in close. "Well let's hear it".

* * *

"Oh my godd..18 it's so hot out here!", I complained pulling my straight waist length blue hair up into a tight ball atop my head and taking a long gulp of water.

"I know B. Mind rubbing some tanning oil on my back for me?" I Shrugged and grabbed the oil out of our beachbag and began applying it to the blonde woman's back I untied the back of her simple green bikini and lathered it in. "All done".

I layed down on my beach towel and soaked up some sun. I felt something cold hit my back and groaned as someone massaged it in. Thanks 18 I'm lucky to have you as a friend..I'm really fair skinned."

"No problem woman." I raised up quickly and turned around. "Of course.. Hey Vegeta. How was the meeting?"

I watched as he plopped down on the huge towel next to me and sighed. "Boring." I giggled. "That comes with being a business man."

He chuckled and smacked my purple bikini clad butt. "Well ladies, I'm going for a dip in the ocean..ya'll are more than welcome".

18 and I giggled at each others faces. "Pervert. Hey, Veg why you in so a good mood?" 18 called out. Vegeta shrugged. "I guess becuase the meetings are so easy".

We both nodded and watched him walk in the water. Against my will I stared. "I'm going for a swim." I jumped up and followed him into the blue water.

18 smirked and picked up her things and left heading for the condo to escape the heat. "She's got it bad".

* * *

I walked slowly and gracefully up behind him. "It's beautiful out here."

He nodded. "It is".

"Woman, I heard you last night". I blushed and took my long hair out of its knot and ran my fingers through it. "Look Vegeta I'm sorry. You don't have to return my feelings. I know you don't care about me." At that he turned his head slowly and looked deep into my eyes.

I gazed deeply into the swirling dark depths in them I saw desire, want, need, all these things and confusion...? "Woman, I care about you. I'm not an affectionate man but I do care." My full lips made an O in shock.

"Vegeta...do you like me?" He shrugged. I can tolerate you. I smiled brightly. I knew that was his way of saying yes.

I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around my slim waist and rested them above my butt. And we stood like that enjoying each others company just hugging for only Kami knows how long.

* * *

"Oh 18, It was so romantic but I can't help but feel like I'm being unfaithful to Radditz. What do you think?" She shrugged. She seems to be doing that a lot. "I think ya'll are meant for each other", She squealed applying red polish to her toenails.

I stood over her and observed her toenails. "Dude your pinky toe looks ratchet fix it." She looked up at me with her icy blue eyes and sent me a small playful glare. I turned and went to the stereo in her and Krillin's room to turn on some jams.

I picked a random track. "What the fuck?" The song I picked started playing with soft sensual moans and pants."Ah ha! I found your and Krillin's sex music!" I giggled hysterically turning red in the face.

_'My body is your party baby_  
_Nobody's invited but you baby_  
_I can do it slow now, tell me what you want_  
_Baby put your phone down you should turn it off_  
_cause tonight its going down _  
_tell your boys its going down _  
_we're in the zone now _  
_don't stop' _

I started twirling and gyrating on 18's kingsize four poster bed in time with the music making her crack up.

_'You cant keep your hands off me'_ ,I mouthed and started running my hands clumsily over my body mouthing the song making her laugh hysterically.

_'Just be right there_  
_one more party_  
_I can't keep my hands off you _  
_your body is a party  
I'm doing this little dance for you  
You got me so excited  
Now it's just me and you' _

I motioned wildly to 18 making her blush and clutch her ribs desperately to stop the laughing pains.

'_Your body is the party  
let's get it started  
boy you should that  
your love is always on my mind  
I'm not gonna fight it  
I want it all the time  
Boy you should know that  
your love is always on my mind  
I can't deny it  
I'm on you  
I'm on you'_

18 was now wailing from laughing so hard as I grabbed a body pillow and slowly started dry humping it.

"Looks like you girls are having fun." Mine and 18's head shot toward the door to see Vegeta, Krillin, Kakkarot, and Chichi standing in the doorway. Vegeta was smirking with his arms crossed. Krillin and Kakkarot were on the floor from laughing so hard. And Chichi remained calm but had a smile on her face like the cheisre cat. I turned beet red. "How long have you all been standing there?"

Chichi stifled a giggle. "Long enough to know I'm taking you to the club."  
Everyone laughed at that even Vegeta let out a chuckle.

All of a sudden 18 screamed loudly. We all gave her a questioning look.  
"My pinky toe looks even more ratchet because I couldn't concentrate with Bulma's erotic dancing".

We all laughed at her and then filed into the kitchen to eat some pizza Chichi bought.

* * *

**I enjoyed writing this chapter! Song is "Body Party by Ciara" I recommend you look it up...really good song. Anyways review! next chapter up soon!**

**tata!=}**


	12. Chapter 12

**I love yall's feedback! Well here 's another chappie! As always, Enjoy!**

* * *

After pizza Chichi and I decided to take a walk. "Awh Bulma, that's so romantic I wish Kakkarot would do something like that for me," Chichi wailed.

I rolled my ocean-blue eyes at the younger woman and kicked a harmless seashell that had gotten in the way of my path of strolling down the beach.

"Chi, he is not romantic in fact nowhere near it. He's an ass." The dark haired woman smirked for a millisecond then nudged me in the side with her elbow. "An incredibly sexy one." I smiled thoughtfully picturing him walking into the ocean with that proud stance he always held.

"Yes, that he is. Must be something in the water." We both giggled to ourselves then sighed. "Hey we should head back inside," Chichi suggested.

I waved her off. "You go on ahead. I'll catch up later." She nodded then jogged back into the condo.

I took a deep relaxing breath smelling salt water and ran a small hand through my semi-wet tresses. I smiled happily and plopped down into the sand not minding at all that my white designer was getting dirty as hell. I glanced up at the moon and my jaw slacked. It was so beautiful.

"Woman," I heard a gruff voice say behind me. "Vegeta, hey", I muttered lamely. I was still ashamed of what had transpired no longer than a hour ago with my 'sexy little dance for 18.' "That was a sexy little dance you had there," he teased nudging me in the hip with his foot.

"Why thank you", I bit back sarcastically. He held out his large hand in a silent offering to help me up. I took it. No questions asked to why he was being such a gentleman.

I caught his black eyes flash a foreign emotion as he helped me up. "Why,"he asked slowly sneering at me. His usually scowling face held a scowl deeper than usual.

I gave him a confused look while my blue eyes widened from the anger and contempt in his voice. "Um Vegeta huh,"he began to storm away angrily away from me his hands clenched fists at his sides.

"Vegeta, Vegeta, what are you talking about...wait!" I yelling jogging backwards in front of him desperate to stop his angry tirade.

"Woman, why? WHY? Why in the bloody hell are you still wearing it?" he seethed as he painfully grabbed my wrist and held up my left hand. I glanced to my left hand and there it was. On my ring finger, glimmering in the moonlight beautiful as ever was my engagement ring Yamcha had given me all those months ago.

"Why", he demanded harsher than ever before squeezing my wrist tighter. My blue eyes turned a dark color and filled to the brim with tears from the betrayal and anger in his voice. I payed no mind to the painful pressure on my delicate wrist.

He took one look at my tear-filled eyes and plopped down into the sand where he stood. I slowly lowered myself to my knees beside him and cradled my wrist in my right hand. After a few minutes in silence I uneasily and hesitantly put my arms around him.

"Vegeta, I'm so so-". He interrupted me,"Bulma save it." I gasped the tears spilling over he has only ever called my by my name once. He's really upset. I would do anything to see him smirk at me and mockingly call me 'woman'.

He continued, "I can't even begin to fathom why you kept that disgusting filth's token of offer after all these months when he abandoned you. That's right. ABANDONED you. I bet he's shacked up right now with some slut somewhere."

I sighed sadly. He was right. "I'm over him. I swear. It's ju-just ...it was still a happy chapter in my life and something like that is hard to get over." He nodded slowly seemingly calming down a notch.

"I just can't stand that weakling. What kind of man leaves his woman when she needs him the most?" I smiled at his rant and hugged him tighter. It took him a minute but he finally wrapped both his arms awkwardly around me. I giggled to myself.

"What's so funny woman?" I smiled once more at hearing him call me by that sexist nickname. I leaned my head on his bare shoulder and kissed it.

"It's just that this might have actually been kinda romantic if you weren't such an ass. Si-". He scoffed. "Woman, I'm not an a-". I ignored him. "Sitting under the moonlight on the beach. In Hawaii. You know just sounds romantic." We sat in comfortable silence for about two minutes just holding each other.

"Woman, I'm not as much as an ass as you think I am." I rolled my infamous blue eyes at this remark. "Whatever you say Vegeta." I whispered closing my eyes. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

My eyes popped open as sunlight cast over them. I then balled my tiny fists and rubbed my crusty sleep-filled eyes repeatedly. I slowly sat up and observed my surroundings. I don't even remember going to bed. Man, I'm getting old. I looked to my left as I heard a soft snore.

I giggled at the sight. There was Vegeta laying on his stomach with all fours sprawled out and drool pooling out his mouth while snoring lightly. I looked down at myself to make sure I had still had my clothes on.

I then leaned over to gaze at him. My eyes raked over his muscled bronze back and silk boxers taking in all the flesh. I'm such a pervert.

I picked up one of his thick arms and scooted under it resting my head against his neck. Besides this bed was way to comfortable to get out of now.


	13. Chapter 13

I took a deep breath and wiped some sweat that had formed on my upper lip from hours of slaving over the hot stove. "Kakkarot is it good?," I asked turning around and giving him a questioning look. I caught him getting ready to shove three pieces of bacon in his mouth at once. "Yes, it is delicious. You should cook more often."

I blushed and giggled softly. True, I have a talent for cooking...but I didn't do it often. I much rather be working in the office as Bulma's assistant any day than slaving over a hot stove. I walked over to the pantry and stood on my tip-toes trying my best to reach the flour. I was in no means short topping out at 5'7 but Damn it, why couldn't I be a freaking amazon?

I blushed tomato red as I felt someone lean over me and grab the flour off the top shelf. I turned my head slightly and stared into his warm dark eyes. "T-t-thank you Kakkarot," I stuttered slightly. We had been dating a little less than two weeks, and I was a giggling school girl around him. I gave a small scowl at the fact that only he could make me so nervous.

"No problem shorty,"he smirked wrapping his strong arms around my slim waist but not before setting the flour down on the granite counter. I crossed my arms and pouted. "I'm not short. I'm just not a whopping 6'4 like you." He grabbed my chin and turned my head so he can gaze into my eyes lovingly. Black met black in a starring contest. "Your right. Your perfect." I smiled and leaned up to catch his lips softly.

He deepened the kiss making my knees go weak with desire and love for the man. It's amazing how fast you can come to love someone that you barely know.

* * *

My dark eyes popped open as I felt something soft snuggle into my chest. My eyes slowly shifted downward and was blinded by bright blue hair with sunlight reflecting off of it. I smirked and moved her hair from her face cautiously trying not to wake her.

I studied her sleeping face carefully watching as her long blue eyelashes rested against her high cheek bones. . She had soft snores coming from her ruby lips that were parted slightly. Only the woman could look so sexy when sleeping.

I sat there like a love sick fool just stroking her hair for about ten minutes until her azure eyelashes started to flutter open looked up at me with those beautiful blue eyes and I gave her a small smirk. She's the only woman I have honestly ever cared for.

Of course, just like any other man I had seen a bunch of women..a lot of sexy women. But now looking at this angelic woman resting on my chest staring up at me with hopeful blue eyes, I shuddered. Yes, she is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. The _only one_ who has been able to evoke this kind of emotion in me.

I scowled and berated myself for being so weak,but any living man with eyes or a brain at least would want this woman. I watched her like a predator as she leaned up and caught my lips in a soft dry chaste kiss. I didn't want this. I wanted more.

I pulled her up so she was laying on top of me and deepened the kiss sliding my tounge in her open mouth making her sigh softly. I kissed my way down her neck making her shiver, and I slowly tore open the front of her black sleep gown making her gasp for what was to come.

My eyes widened in desire as I took in her bare full breast heaving with each heavy pant. I leaned my head down slowly and caught her pert pink nipple in my hungry mouth. While sucking, I reached over and skillfully kneaded the other making her gasp out in pleasure.

"B-B-Bulma?" Both of our heads snapped to the door way of the room seeing none other than a broken looking Radditz and pissed 18 glaring in the doorway. I glared mockingly as the other man present walked up to us and forcefully snatched back the pale yellow comforter throwing it across the room in his rage.

I grabbed a fluffy white pillow and put it in front of the woman's chest to shield her from his prying eyes, even though _he is her boyfriend_. She looked up at the other man fearfully, not even recognising him in is rampage. "Radditz?" He snarled at her and yanked her up by the arm out from under me.

I watched the scene closely. He better not even think about hurting the woman. "Bulma what the fuck do you think you are doing?" I watched her stutter uselessly for an answer. I decided to answer for her. "She was about to get _fucked_ by a real man."

I watched the buffoon's eyes cloud over even more in white hot rage from the thought of another man pleasuring his woamn , much less me. "You", he snarled baring his white fangs and pointing an accusing finger at me. "You seduced her." I shook my head and sat up.

"If I don't remember correctly, she was more than willing." I glanced at her standing helplessly trying to cover her chest while 18 massaged her back in soothing circles and whispered comforting words in her ear. I stared back in the taller man's face. I pointed to the door. "Just get out. She doesn't need you".

He seethed at me and punched me in the face. My head snapped to the side but I did not step down. I knew I could beat his ass if he tried to kill me in his rage. "One day Vegeta your gonna fall in love and she will not want you. You will be just like me." He pointed to himself roughly.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him roughly toward the door. "Just get the fuck out." He looked at Bulma one last time then stormed out the room. I looked at the woman's broken form. It's all my fault.

* * *

What did you think? dramatic...


End file.
